Pokémon League (Unova)
|south=Victory Road (Black and White) |southalt=Victory Road |east=Victory Road (Black 2 and White 2) |eastalt=Victory Road |image=Pokémon League cutscene BW.png |size=256 |mapdesc=Only Trainers who win at all the Pokémon Gyms may challenge it. |league=Unova |leaguetitle= |elite1=Shauntal |elite1type=Ghost |elite1sprite=VSShauntal.png |elite2=Marshal |elite2type=Fighting |elite2sprite=VSMarshal.png |elite3=Grimsley |elite3type=Dark |elite3sprite=VSGrimsley.png |elite4=Caitlin |elite4type=Psychic |elite4sprite=VSCaitlin.png |champion=Alder |championtype=Alder |championsprite=VSAlder.png |leaguetitle2= |elite12=Shauntal |elite1type2=Ghost |elite1sprite2=VSShauntal.png |elite22=Marshal |elite2type2=Fighting |elite2sprite2=VSMarshal.png |elite32=Grimsley |elite3type2=Dark |elite3sprite2=VSGrimsley.png |elite42=Caitlin |elite4type2=Psychic |elite4sprite2=VSCaitlin.png |champion2=Iris |championtype2=Dragon |championsprite2=VSIris 2.png |colordark= |colormed= |colorlight= |generation=5 |map=Unova Pokémon League Map.png }} The Pokémon League (Japanese: ポケモンリーグ Pokémon League) of Unova is the location of the region's Elite Four, who may only be challenged after defeating all eight Unova Gym Leaders. It is located on a large hill at the central northern tip of Unova and connected to , which requires traveling through a mountain to reach the entrance. In , reaching the Pokémon League requires passing through the Badge Check Gates located at the end of by showing all eight Unova Gym Badges. After showing the eighth badge, the player must traverse Unova's original Victory Road, which is carved in the side of a mountain. Once through, the player will make their way through a crevice and reach the League. Housed on a pedestal are four stairways leading to the different Elite Four members: the first door on the left leading to Shauntal, the next door leading to Grimsley, the third door leading to Caitlin and the last door ending on the right leading to Marshal. To the left of the pedestal is a doorway leading to the League's Pokémon Center and Poké Mart. After beating the four members, the player can face the Champion, Alder, in the temple behind the castle that houses the Elite Four. In , has been sealed off due to a landslide. Therefore, a new path to the Pokémon League was built. Alder has retired to Floccesy Town with Iris taking his place as Champion. The original Unova Elite Four members retained their positions within the two year period, and reside in the same towers as before. Demographics Unova's Pokémon League has a population of 10. Poké Mart | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} | }} | }} | }} | }} Structure Unlike previous groups of Elite Four, the Unova Elite Four can be challenged in any order. Once one is defeated, a warp tile activates which can then transport the player back to the main room. Statue In the center of the Pokémon League is a statue that lists each of the Elite Four members and the locations of their rooms. After defeating each Elite Four member, a blue light will glow in front of the doorway to their room. After defeating all of the Elite Four members, the ring around the statue will glow blue. If the statue is interacted with at this point, it will act as an elevator and lower the player to the courtyard below. This courtyard leads to an enormous staircase, leading to the Champion's room in a temple at the summit. :"Words are engraved on the statue: :Four great warriors form this Pokémon League. :To the southwest is one who does not fear the type. :To the southeast is one who channels the power of the type. :To the northwest is one who has mastered the type. :To the northeast is one who knows the mind of the type. :If you can defeat these warriors with your courage and wisdom, you shall be led to the summit, where the strongest awaits." Shauntal's room In Black and White, Shauntal's room is modeled after a haunted house. It is a giant cylindrical room with a large structure in the middle made out of wooden bookcases. The back of the room is made up of windows portraying a thunderstorm. Upon reaching the edge of the platform, two will-o-wisps will carry the Trainer around the winding staircase and drop the player at the top. Here Shauntal awaits challengers. In Black 2 and White 2, the player ascends a staircase lit by purple flames to find Shauntal on a circular platform surrounded by stacks of books and ringed by bookcases in the background. Purple flames hover around the stacks of books, moving them back and forth. As the player approaches, the flames vanish and the books scatter to the ground, followed by a lantern with a purple flame lighting up to re-illuminate the room and moving behind Shauntal. Pokémon Black and White First battle (pre-National Pokédex) |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr BW Shauntal.png |prize= 6000 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Shauntal |game=BW |location=Pokémon League (Unova) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Rematch (post-National Pokédex) |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr BW Shauntal.png |prize= 8760 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Shauntal |game=BW |location=Pokémon League (Unova) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Easy/Normal Mode =First battle = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Shauntal.png |prize= 6400|Easy Mode}}/ 6960|Normal Mode}} |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Shauntal |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon League (Unova) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=4}} | / |type1=Ghost |ability=Mummy |move1=Psychic|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Special |move2=Shadow Ball|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Special |move3=Will-O-Wisp|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Status |move4=Grass Knot|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Special}} | / |type1=Ghost |type2=Flying |ability=Aftermath |move1=Acrobatics|move1type=Flying|move1cat=Physical |move2=Thunderbolt|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Special |move3=Shadow Ball|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Special |move4=Psychic|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Special}} }} | / |type1=Ground |type2=Ghost |ability=Iron Fist |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Shadow Punch|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Physical |move3=Heavy Slam|move3type=Steel|move3cat=Physical |move4=Brick Break|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Physical}} | / |type1=Ghost |type2=Fire |ability=Flame Body |move1=Fire Blast|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Energy Ball|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Special |move3=Shadow Ball|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Special |move4=Psychic|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Special}} =Rematch = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Shauntal.png |prize= 8280|Easy Mode}}/ 8880|Normal Mode}} |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Shauntal |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon League (Unova) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=6}} | / |type1=Ghost |ability=Mummy |move1=Shadow Ball|move1type=Ghost|move1cat=Special |move2=Psychic|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Will-O-Wisp|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Status |move4=Energy Ball|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Special}} | / |type1=Ghost |ability=Levitate |move1=Shadow Ball|move1type=Ghost|move1cat=Special |move2=Psychic|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Power Gem|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Special |move4=Perish Song|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |type1=Ice |type2=Ghost |ability=Snow Cloak |move1=Shadow Ball|move1type=Ghost|move1cat=Special |move2=Psychic|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Blizzard|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=Ice Shard|move4type=Ice|move4cat=Physical}} }} | / |type1=Ghost |type2=Flying |ability=Unburden |held=Flying Gem |move1=Thunder|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Special |move2=Shadow Ball|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Special |move3=Psychic|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Special |move4=Acrobatics|move4type=Flying|move4cat=Physical}} | / |type1=Ground |type2=Ghost |ability=Iron Fist |move1=Shadow Punch|move1type=Ghost|move1cat=Physical |move2=Earthquake|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Physical |move3=Hammer Arm|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Rock Slide|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Physical}} | / |type1=Ghost |type2=Fire |ability=Flame Body |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Shadow Ball|move1type=Ghost|move1cat=Special |move2=Psychic|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Fire Blast|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Special |move4=Energy Ball|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Special}} Challenge Mode =First battle = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Shauntal.png |prize= 7440 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Shauntal |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon League (Unova) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | =Rematch = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Shauntal.png |prize= 9480 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Shauntal |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon League (Unova) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Marshal's room In Black and White, Marshal's room is modeled after a wrestling ring with a cage overhead. His room is cylindrical with a large structure in the middle made out of mechanical pieces. The back of the room is shadowed down without lighting. Upon reaching the edge of the platform and stepping onto another platform, the platform will lift the player up around the winding pathway to the wrestling ring. Once there, lights will turn on and flash about, and then the player may challenge Marshal. In Black 2 and White 2, Marshal's room is ringed by a large circular cage, half of which unlocks and flings open as the player enters below. A walkway rises to form a staircase up to a platform shaped like the lower half of a Poké Ball. As the player reaches the top of the stairs, Marshal descends on a platform shaped like a Poké Ball's top half to complete the design. Pokémon Black and White First battle (pre-National Pokédex) |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr BW Marshal.png |prize= 6000 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Marshal |game=BW |location=Pokémon League (Unova) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Rematch (post-National Pokédex) |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr BW Marshal.png |prize= 8760 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Marshal |game=BW |location=Pokémon League (Unova) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Easy/Normal Mode =First battle = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Marshal.png |prize= 6400|Easy Mode}}/ 6960|Normal Mode}} |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Marshal |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon League (Unova) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=4}} | / |type1=Fighting |ability=Guts |move1=Rock Tomb|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Bulldoze|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Physical |move3=Storm Throw|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Payback|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | / |type1=Fighting |ability=Sturdy |move1=Payback|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Rock Slide|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Retaliate|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Brick Break|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Physical}} }} | / |type1=Fighting |ability=Regenerator |move1=Hi Jump Kick|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Physical |move2=U-turn|move2type=Bug|move2cat=Physical |move3=Bounce|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Physical |move4=Retaliate|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | / |type1=Fighting |ability=Sheer Force |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Stone Edge|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Hammer Arm|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=Retaliate|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Bulk Up|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Status}} =Rematch = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Marshal.png |prize= 8280|Easy Mode}}/ 8880|Normal Mode}} |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Marshal |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon League (Unova) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=6}} | / |type1=Fighting |ability=Guts |move1=Payback|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Superpower|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=Earthquake|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=Stone Edge|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Physical}} | / |type1=Fighting |ability=Sturdy |held=Muscle Band |move1=Close Combat|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Physical |move2=Stone Edge|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Retaliate|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Poison Jab|move4type=Poison|move4cat=Physical}} | / |type1=Fighting |type2=Steel |ability=Inner Focus |move1=Dragon Pulse|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Special |move2=Aura Sphere|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Special |move3=ExtremeSpeed|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Shadow Ball|move4type=Ghost|move4cat=Special}} }} | / |type1=Fighting |ability=Regenerator |move1=Hi Jump Kick|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Physical |move2=U-turn|move2type=Bug|move2cat=Physical |move3=Fake Out|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Acrobatics|move4type=Flying|move4cat=Physical}} | / |type1=Fighting |type2=Psychic |ability=Pure Power |move1=Hi Jump Kick|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Physical |move2=Ice Punch|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Physical |move3=ThunderPunch|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Physical |move4=Fire Punch|move4type=Fire|move4cat=Physical}} | / |type1=Fighting |held=Sitrus Berry |ability=Sheer Force |move1=Hammer Arm|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Physical |move2=Bulk Up|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Status |move3=Stone Edge|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Earthquake|move4type=Ground|move4cat=Physical}} Challenge Mode =First battle = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Marshal.png |prize= 7440 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Marshal |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon League (Unova) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | =Rematch = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Marshal.png |prize= 9480 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Marshal |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon League (Unova) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Grimsley's room In Black and White, Grimsley's room is also cylindrical with a large structure in the middle. The room is somewhat of an elegant ballroom, reminiscent of vampire castles and 1800s Eastern European design. This chamber is dominated by shades of deep crimson and black, while torches light the room up and an elaborate chandelier hangs from above the battlefield. Upon reaching the edge of the platform, the player can walk onto a platform which will take the player and lift them up around the winding staircase. Once the player makes their way to the top, they will find Grimsley waiting for them. In Black 2 and White 2, the stairs to Grimsley's platform are lined with red and black, talon-like features that block the way, then lift out of the way to let the player pass and close again behind them. Grimsley's platform hangs from the walls by chains and is again lit by torches and a chandelier, with a sofa behind Grimsley. Pokémon Black and White First battle (pre-National Pokédex) |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr BW Grimsley.png |prize= 6000 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Grimsley |game=BW |location=Pokémon League (Unova) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Rematch (post-National Pokédex) |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr BW Grimsley.png |prize= 8760 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Grimsley |game=BW |location=Pokémon League (Unova) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Easy/Normal Mode =First battle = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Grimsley.png |prize= 6400|Easy Mode}}/ 6960|Normal Mode}} |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Grimsley |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon League (Unova) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=4}} | / |type1=Dark |ability=Limber |move1=Fake Out|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Night Slash|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Aerial Ace|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Physical |move4=Attract|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |type1=Dark |type2=Fighting |ability=Moxie |move1=Rock Tomb |move1type=Rock |move1cat=Physical |move2=Brick Break |move2type=Fighting |move2cat=Physical |move3=Crunch|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Poison Jab|move4type=Poison|move4cat=Physical}} }} | / |type1=Ground |type2=Dark |gender=female |ability=Intimidate |move1=Crunch|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Earthquake|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Physical |move3=Dragon Claw|move3type=Dragon|move3cat=Physical |move4=Rock Tomb|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Physical}} | / |type1=Dark |type2=Steel |held=Sitrus Berry |ability=Defiant |move1=Aerial Ace|move1type=Flying|move1cat=Physical |move2=Night Slash|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=X-Scissor|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Metal Claw|move4type=Steel|move4cat=Physical}} =Rematch = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Grimsley.png |prize= 8280|Easy Mode}}/ 8880|Normal Mode}} |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Grimsley |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon League (Unova) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=6}} | / |type1=Dark |held=Normal Gem |ability=Unburden |move1=Fake Out|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Attract|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Aerial Ace|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Physical |move4=Sucker Punch|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | / |type1=Dark |type2=Flying |ability=Super Luck |move1=Night Slash|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Aerial Ace|move2type=Flying|move2cat=Physical |move3=Haze|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Status |move4=Psychic|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Special}} | / |type1=Dark |type2=Fighting |ability=Moxie |move1=Hi Jump Kick|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Physical |move2=Head Smash|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Crunch|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Poison Jab|move4type=Poison|move4cat=Physical}} }} | / |type1=Ground |type2=Dark |ability=Intimidate |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Outrage|move2type=Dragon|move2cat=Physical |move3=Crunch|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Rock Slide|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Physical}} | / |type1=Dark |type2=Fire |ability=Flash Fire |move1=Thunder Fang|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Physical |move2=Fire Blast|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Special |move3=Sludge Bomb|move3type=Poison|move3cat=Special |move4=Crunch|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | / |type1=Dark |type2=Steel |ability=Defiant |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Guillotine|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Night Slash|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=X-Scissor|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Aerial Ace|move4type=Flying|move4cat=Physical}} Challenge Mode =Initial battle = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Grimsley.png |prize= 7440 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Grimsley |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon League (Unova) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | =Rematch = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Grimsley.png |prize= 9480 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Grimsley |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon League (Unova) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Caitlin's room In Black and White, Caitlin's room as well is large and cylindrical, this time with a large empty space in the middle. The back of the room is made up of a void where stars can be seen with meteors periodically showering down. Upon reaching the edge of the platform, psychic energy will engulf the Trainer and lift them up to a platform with a canopied bed set on it. Upon landing on the platform, the curtains will open, and Caitlin will get out of her bed and walk toward the player for a battle. In Black 2 and White 2, the player climbs a black staircase lit with glowing specks of light to find a giant white rose blossom hovering over a platform, giving off sparkles of light. As the player approaches the rose opens to reveal Caitlin and vanishes, leaving her to slowly float to the ground. Pokémon Black and White First battle (pre-National Pokédex) |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr BW Caitlin.png |prize= 6000 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Caitlin |game=BW |location=Pokémon League (Unova) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Rematch (post-National Pokédex) |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr BW Caitlin.png |prize= 8760 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Caitlin |game=BW |location=Pokémon League (Unova) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Easy/Normal Mode =First battle = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Caitlin.png |prize= 6400|Easy Mode}}/ 6960|Normal Mode}} |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Caitlin |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon League (Unova) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=4}} | / |type1=Psychic |ability=Synchronize |move1=Reflect|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Yawn|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Dream Eater|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Special |move4=Charge Beam|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Special}} | / |type1=Psychic |type2=Flying |ability=Wonder Skin |move1=Psychic|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Special |move2=Shadow Ball|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Special |move3=Ice Beam|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=Air Slash|move4type=Flying|move4cat=Special}} }} | / |type1=Psychic |ability=Magic Guard |move1=Focus Blast|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Special |move2=Psychic|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Energy Ball|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Special |move4=Recover|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |type1=Psychic |ability=Frisk |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Calm Mind|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Psychic|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Shadow Ball|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Special |move4=Thunderbolt|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Special}} =Rematch = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Caitlin.png |prize= 8280|Easy Mode}}/ 8880|Normal Mode}} |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Caitlin |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon League (Unova) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=6}} | / |type1=Psychic |ability=Synchronize |move1=Yawn|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Dream Eater|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Charge Beam|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Special |move4=Reflect|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | / |type1=Psychic |type2=Flying |ability=Wonder Skin |move1=Air Slash|move1type=Flying|move1cat=Special |move2=Psychic|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Flash Cannon|move3type=Steel|move3cat=Special |move4=Ice Beam|move4type=Ice|move4cat=Special}} | / |type1=Psychic |ability=Frisk |move1=Psychic|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Special |move2=Shadow Ball|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Special |move3=Flatter|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Status |move4=Thunderbolt|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Special}} }} | / |type1=Psychic |type2=Fighting |ability=Steadfast |move1=Close Combat|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Physical |move2=Psycho Cut|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Physical |move3=Leaf Blade|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Physical |move4=Night Slash|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Leftovers |type1=Psychic |ability=Magic Guard |move1=Psychic|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Special |move2=Thunder|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Special |move3=Recover|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Focus Blast|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Special}} | / |type1=Steel |type2=Psychic |ability=Clear Body |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Hammer Arm|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Physical |move2=Bullet Punch|move2type=Steel|move2cat=Physical |move3=Zen Headbutt|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Physical |move4=Earthquake|move4type=Ground|move4cat=Physical}} Challenge Mode =Initial battle = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Caitlin.png |prize= 7440 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Caitlin |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon League (Unova) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | =Rematch = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Caitlin.png |prize= 9480 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Caitlin |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon League (Unova) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Champion's room Once all Elite Four members are defeated, the statue in the central room lights up, and when stepped in front of becomes an elevator, leading the player to a large underground chamber with steps leading up to a structure containing the Champion's room. In Black and White, the Champion's room consists of a simple elevated platform surrounded by rock pillars inside of the temple. The wall behind Alder bears rock carved in a starburst pattern. When entering the Champion's room for the first time, N and Alder are seen face-to-face upon the platform, with N having beaten Alder using the Legendary Pokémon / . Upon noticing the player, N will call upon Team Plasma's castle and ambush the Pokémon League, where the player must infiltrate the castle to stop N. Because of this, Alder cannot be battled until the player challenges the Elite Four again after completing the main storyline. In Black 2 and White 2, the Champion's room consists of a large stepped pyramid surrounded by pillars. At the top of the Pyramid, the new Champion awaits in front of a large throne with a statue rising over it, and the room lights up in a flash as the player reaches the top of the stairs. On the wall behind the champion is an elaborate crest against a backdrop of a starry sky. The crest consists of four emblems representing the types of the Elite Four circling a larger, fifth crest in the center, representing the Champion, Iris. When she is beaten, the crests align and the statue lowers into the ground, and the center crest opens as a staircase rises from the hole where the statue descended, granting access to the Hall of Fame. Pokémon Black and White |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr BW Alder.png |prize= 15400 |class=Champion |classlink=Pokémon Champion |name=Alder |game=BW |location=Pokémon League (Unova) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Easy/Normal Mode =First battle = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Iris.png |prize= 11000|Easy Mode}}/ 11800|Normal Mode}} |class=Champion |classlink=Pokémon Champion |name=Iris |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon League (Unova) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=6}} | / |type1=Dark |type2=Dragon |ability=Levitate |move1=Dragon Pulse|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Special |move2=Surf|move2type=Water|move2cat=Special |move3=Flamethrower|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Special |move4=Charge Beam|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Special}} | / |type1=Dragon |ability=Sheer Force |held=Life Orb |move1=Dragon Tail|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Physical |move2=Rock Slide|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Flamethrower|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Special |move4=Focus Blast|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Special}} | / |type1=Steel |type2=Rock |ability=Rock Head |move1=Double-Edge|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Rock Slide|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Earthquake|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=Autotomize|move4type=Steel|move4cat=Status}} }} | / |type1=Rock |type2=Flying |ability=Defeatist |move1=Acrobatics|move1type=Flying|move1cat=Physical |move2=Rock Slide|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Dragon Claw|move3type=Dragon|move3cat=Physical |move4=Endeavor|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | / |type1=Water |type2=Ice |ability=Water Absorb |move1=Surf|move1type=Water|move1cat=Special |move2=Ice Beam|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Special |move3=Thunderbolt|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Special |move4=Sing|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |type1=Dragon |ability=Mold Breaker |held=Focus Sash |move1=Dual Chop|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Physical |move2=Dragon Dance|move2type=Dragon|move2cat=Status |move3=Earthquake|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=X-Scissor|move4type=Bug|move4cat=Physical}} =Rematch = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Iris.png |prize= 14600|Easy Mode}}/ 15600|Normal Mode}} |class=Champion |classlink=Pokémon Champion |name=Iris |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon League (Unova) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=6}} | / |type1=Dark |type2=Dragon |ability=Levitate |move1=Dragon Pulse|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Special |move2=Surf|move2type=Water|move2cat=Special |move3=Fire Blast|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Special |move4=Focus Blast|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Life Orb |type1=Dragon |ability=Sheer Force |move1=Outrage|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Physical |move2=Fire Punch|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Physical |move3=ThunderPunch|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Physical |move4=Focus Blast|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Special}} | / |type1=Steel |type2=Rock |ability=Rock Head |move1=Head Smash|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Double-Edge|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Earthquake|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=Autotomize|move4type=Steel|move4cat=Status}} }} | / |type1=Rock |type2=Flying |ability=Defeatist |move1=Acrobatics|move1type=Flying|move1cat=Physical |move2=Stone Edge|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Dragon Claw|move3type=Dragon|move3cat=Physical |move4=Endeavor|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | / |type1=Water |type2=Ice |ability=Water Absorb |move1=Hydro Pump|move1type=Water|move1cat=Special |move2=Blizzard|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Special |move3=Thunder|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Special |move4=Sing|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |type1=Dragon |held=Focus Sash |ability=Mold Breaker |move1=Outrage|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Physical |move2=Dragon Dance|move2type=Dragon|move2cat=Status |move3=Earthquake|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=Guillotine|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} Challenge Mode =Initial battle = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Iris.png |prize= 12600 |class=Champion |classlink=Pokémon Champion |name=Iris |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon League (Unova) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Rematch |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Iris.png |prize= 16600 |class=Champion |classlink=Pokémon Champion |name=Iris |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon League (Unova) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Hall of Fame After defeating the , they will take the player behind his platform and take a portal to the Hall of Fame, where the player's Poké Balls are placed onto a machine which will register them. In the spin-off games In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U The Pokémon League appears as a stage in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. In the anime ]] In the main series In the , the Unova Pokémon League Conference was held in Vertress City. In Pokémon Generations The Unova Pokémon League appeared in The Uprising, in which it got surrounded by N's Castle. Iris and most of Unova's Gym Leaders subsequently took on an army of s emerging from the castle. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Pokémon League first appeared in Dream a Little Dream, when the Pokémon League tournament began. During the first half of the competition, 32 Trainers with eight Gym Badges entered . In the end, eight Trainers ( , , Iris, Marlon, Hood Man, Gray, Leo, and Lou Karr) made their way to the Pokémon League itself, where the tournament was held. The tournament arena contains eight Poké Ball-shaped capsules, one for each Trainer taking part in the tournament. Trainers are only allowed to exit their capsules when it is their turn to battle. The victorious Trainers' capsules move upwards on a wall in the shape of a giant tournament table. Each capsule also contains a healing machine, which can be used to heal the Trainer's Pokémon while they wait for their turn to battle. The Trainer who wins the tournament is allowed to challenge the Elite Four, and, if victorious against them, the Champion. Eventually, Black and Cheren made it to the finals. When Black realized that Cheren had started to follow Team Plasma's ideology, he immediately began battling him, even though the final battle wasn't supposed to start yet. The battle ended in Black's victory, but due to N's Castle then rising from the ground and Team Plasma beginning their attack on the League, Black wasn't able to challenge the Elite Four. In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring the Pokémon League of Unova in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Dragon|enset=Dragons Exalted|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=90/124|jpset=Dragon Blade|jprarity=Rare Holo|jpnum=040/050}} |type=Grass|enset=Plasma Blast|enrarity=Rare|ennum=8/101|jpset=Megalo Cannon|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=008/076}} |type=Water|enset=Plasma Blast|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=22/101|jpset=Megalo Cannon|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=017/076}} |type=Psychic|enset=Plasma Blast|enrarity=Rare|ennum=35/101|jpset=Megalo Cannon|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=027/076}} |type=Psychic|enset=Plasma Blast|enrarity=Rare|ennum=44/101|jpset=Megalo Cannon|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=036/076}} |type=Psychic|enset=Plasma Blast|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=46/101|jpset=Megalo Cannon|jprarity=Rare Holo|jpnum=038/076}} |type=Fighting|enset=Plasma Blast|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=49/101|jpset=Megalo Cannon|jprarity=Rare Holo|jpnum=041/076}} |type=Darkness|enset=Plasma Blast|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=56/101|jpset=Megalo Cannon|jprarity=Rare Holo|jpnum=047/076}} |type=Colorless|enset=Plasma Blast|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=77/101|jpset=Megalo Cannon|jprarity=Common|jpnum=064/076}} |type=Supporter|enset=Plasma Blast|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=78/101|jpset=Megalo Cannon|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=072/076}} |type=Supporter|enset=Plasma Blast|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=81/101|jpset=Megalo Cannon|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=071/076}} Trivia * In pre-National Pokédex battles, the Elite Four will use only four Pokémon. Previous Elite Four groups have used five Pokémon each when they are challenged for the first time. * In , the Unova League is the only league where the player doesn't battle the the first time through. Instead, the player arrives after Alder's defeat by N, causing the player to have to follow N to his castle. Alder can only be battled post-National Pokédex. * This is the first Pokémon League where there is not a set order; instead, there is a large room with all four Elite Four member entrances open. ** This is the first Pokémon League where the player can exit the Elite Four member's room by going back they way they came. However, this can only be done before completely ascending the staircase. * In the individual rooms, the spiraling staircases make one full rotation in the females' rooms and two full rotations in the males' room. * This is the only Pokémon League not to award a Ribbon in any of the games it appears. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=小精靈聯盟 |zh_cmn=神奇寶貝聯盟 |nl=Pokémon League |de=Pokémon Liga |es=Liga Pokémon |fi=Pokémon-liiga |fr=Ligue Pokémon |it=Lega Pokémon |pt=Liga Pokémon |ko=포켓몬리그 Pokémon League }} Category:Black and White locations Category:Black 2 and White 2 locations Category:Cities Category:Battle areas Category:Elite Four locations de:Pokémon Liga (Einall) es:Liga Pokémon (Teselia) fr:Ligue Pokémon (Unys) it:Lega Pokémon (Unima) ja:ポケモンリーグ (イッシュ地方) zh:宝可梦联盟（合众）